


Moving on

by NeysaG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Letter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeysaG/pseuds/NeysaG
Summary: Harry breaks up with Ginny. (I don't like her, sorry if you do.) I don't know why this got stuck in my head but I had to get it out.





	Moving on

Ginny,

When we first met you were, well frankly, a little obsessed and that should have been my first clue. But you seemed to have grown up and your willingness to wait for me until after the war duped me into believing you loved me for me, but after having been with you a while, it became blatantly obvious the only thing you want from me is my money. I hope you enjoyed all the money you squeezed out of me because you won't see another knut. Find someone else who is willing to drain their bank account to keep you happy. We have to be realistic when we look at our potential future together. After we had talked about our plans it became obvious to me that our futures just don't align. We want different things and its just too much to ignore.

You know how I feel about being in the spotlight all the time. I would rather stay home with friends and family then be surrounded by strangers who always seem to want something from me. Well, I refuse to feel guilty for wanting to stay home. And I did feel guilty. You made sure of that. I won't be manipulated any more into proving my love by buying you the most expensive dress or jewelry that happens to be in fashion.

I found someone else, and before you get angry no I didn't cheat on you. I remained faithful even as our relationship started to fall apart. But this other person sees me for me. He, yes I said he, doesn't treat me different because of the scar on my forehead. My fame and money hold no sway with him. I doubt he would ever feel for me the way I've started to feel for him but it doesn't matter. Getting to know him made me realize what I want in a partner. He helped me understand I deserve better. That I don't have to settle for a partner who only wishes to use me. I don't have to feel guilty for wanting to spend my weekends at home relaxing.

I have no hopes from getting anything but friendship from him but even that is better than being treated as a bank account and not a person. I hate that it has come to this, but I can't disregard my hopes and dreams for the future. Despite all this, I don't wish you any ill will. I hope will come to realize there is more to life than money and find someone who truly makes you happy.

Harry


End file.
